I Just Don’t Know What to Do
by Crystaligems
Summary: Michi is a shy girl who seem to can't do things right when she is with Switzerland or even when just merely teased by her friend, who is also Switzerland's cousin, Prima. Will she be able to overcome her shyness? A SwitzerlandXOC fic. Please R&R!


A/N: This fic was requested by Zelli-dono. I couldn't help writing it … And I feel like dying whenever I remember that I have to make a fic with _**this**_ pairing –slaps self–. A… uh… SwitzerlandXOC fic. Hope you guys like it -////- *bows*. Originally a songfic but yeah... not allowed here XP .

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my ideas. All rights reserve to the awesome Hikadez Himaruya 8D .

* * *

I J-just Don't Know W-what to Do

By: Crystaligems

Michi.

I'm sitting on a bench... with Vash. He seems to be looking out to the horizon of his territory. Me? Eh… I don't really know what I'm doing. I just know that I feel uneasy... beside _him_... . I sighed. I can't do this. I clasped my hands on my lap to keep them from shaking and hung my head low.

"Are you not enjoying?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah…" I replied unconsciously. Then realized what I've said. My head jerked up quickly. "Uh—ahh! I mean… I-I am enjoying! Your place is actually v-very beautiful…" I kind-of-laughed, embarrassed. I tightly closed my eyes. Why do I always screw things up? I sighed as I opened them again.

"Uhh… are you okay?" he asked, his voice giving a hint of worry.

"Y-yeah…" I said, turning to him. He turned to me too. Oh no. _Not those green emerald eyes…_, my mind pleaded. They make my dark brown ones melt.

"Heh. You're funny." He smiled. My heart beat fast. I quickly looked away. Nooo… I better not be blushing…

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. I saw that he was going to scoot near me. I suddenly moved to the side without realizing. I only noticed it after I did it. I heard him say a short "Ah-_"_ and went back to his original sitting place. _What have I done? _I asked myself, wide-eyed in my head. What have I done?

— END of POV —

* * *

Prima.

No. No! NO!! _Michiko, what are you doing?!_ I screamed in my mind. I was hiding behind a large bush to spy on my cousin [Switzerland] and on my friend [Michi] . I set this up so that they could have time together to...you know, know each other more. But Michi is just screwing Vash's actions! I know she doesn't intend to but why does she have to be SO shy??? I mentally slapped my forehead. Agh! Can't she see that I'm doing this for both their sakes?! I quietly went back inside the house. They're both hopeless. That's all what I've concluded from this moment.

— END of POV —

* * *

Michi.

I'm going to _TRY_ to be strong. I'm going to try! I keep on repeating those two lines in my head for about … how many times already?? Gah! I just keep on repeating it again and again! I'm not even doing anything!! I better act now…

"U-uh… Vas—S—Switzerland?" I called him, slowly turning my head to his direction.

"Hm?" he said.

"D-do think tha-that I—I'm help…less…?" I asked him.

He looked kinda surprised with what I've asked. He closed his eyes then. I looked at him, patiently waiting. "Yes." He finally answered. My mind pouted. _Eh?_, that's all what I could think of.

"That's why…" he said, looking at me seriously."I'm here to take care of you." He grinned.

My heart beat fast again. But this time more wild and crazy. If it had wings, it would've surely flown to the heavens right now. My face burned and I just stared at him. He laughed softly.

"Ahaha! Look at you. You look so cute just now!" He laughed again. I quickly recovered myself from that trance and just laughed along with him.

* * *

I'm in Prima's room. She asked Vash to move another bed there so that I can sleep in her room. I feel so happy. I sat onto my bed as I remembered what happened a while ago.

"Knock, knock..." a voice said. The door opened and Prima went in. "Hey, Mich—! Yiie… why are you smiling?" she asked while closing the door.

"Huh? I'm not smiling…" I denied, puffing my cheeks.

"Oh yes you are! You're even smiling widely!" she insisted.

I laughed. "I'll just say yes to that."

"So… what happened between you two?" She asked, really curious judging from her voice. She did a smug.

"Huh? Nothing…" I said, refusing to say anything.

"Oh? Why is that when my cousin tried to sit beside you, you moved away?" she asked.

I got silent for a moment, still embarrassed with what I've done. Then I realized what she'd said. "How'd you know something like that happened?" I asked, suspiciously.

She got silent for a moment. "… I have psychic powers." She answered.

"Why you…" I laughed. "You spied!" I laughed harder while throwing a pillow at her. She laughed too and threw the pillow back at me.

"Well…" she said with a smug again. We stopped laughing when the door opened.

"Prima, have you seen—?" It was Vash. He looked at me, kind of surprised.

"Hm?" Prima said. "Seen what, Vash?"

He snapped back. "Uhh… nevermind" he said quickly. He was about to close the door but Prima stopped him.

"Wait, Vash!" she said. "You were looking for what... exactly?"

"I-It's okay now…" Vash replied.

"What do you mean it's okay now? What were you looking for? Or rather… WHO are you looking for, huh?" Prima cracked up a provoking grin.

I somehow felt embarrassed with that. I could feel myself blushing. I quickly buried my face on the pillow Prima and I threw at each other, hoping they wouldn't notice.

— END of POV —

* * *

Prima.

Tss. They're so obvious. They really are hopeless. I'm going to have my fun with them. I laughed in my mind as I _evilly_ think of teasing them.

"I-I wasn't looking for Michiko!!" Vash shouted with his face in a deep shade of red.

"Why? Did I say you were looking for Michiko? You could be looking for Liechtenstein too you know?" I said, raising my eyebrow. "And, Michiko, why are you hiding there?" I asked her. I am now finding it hard not to laugh. They're just so cute to tease.

"Prima…" she whimpered through her pillow. I couldn't take it anymore. I laughed hysterically. "A-admit it! Y-you two *laugh* j-just *laugh* want t-to see *more laugh* each other!!" I laughed harder. Gawd. My sides were aching already. This all too much to carry.

"PRIMA!"

"P-prima...!"

They said together. It took time 'til I finally calmed myself down. "F-fine! I'll stop already. But admit it, will you? You two DO want to see each other." I said, trying not to laugh again. My sides still hurt.

"Argh! I hope you die of laughing too much!!" Vash said, already mad. He slammed the door close... and HARD.

"Hey... this is my room!" I shouted to him.

"And this is my house." He said simply outside. I got silent. I can't think of a good comeback. I heard Michi snort after a few moments.

"Point one for him." She said, lifting half of head from the pillow to look at me.

"Whatever." I said to her. "Let's sleep now. Let's just continue this tomorrow."

"Oh okay…" she said. She quickly fixed her bed and then lied down. I fixed mine too. I turned off the light and lied down to my bed.

"Michi?" I called her.

"Hm?"

"Good night."

"Good night too, Prima~ and sweet dreams~"

"Sweet dreams too… about Vash."

"… che. Can we just sleep now?"

I chuckled and then drifted off to sleep.

— END of POV —

* * *

Michiko.

I woke up as the sunlight hit my face. I took a bath and changed my clothes. Heeh~~? Prima isn't awake yet. I pouted. She must've been tired from last night. Well… she indeed was _too_ happy that time. I shrugged, not wanting to remember what happened. I walked downstairs to the dining table.

"Ah. Good morning, Ms. Michiko." Liechtenstein said with a smile. She was eating breakfast and was about to finish.

"Ahh~ Good morning too, Liechtenstein." I greeted her back. Pancakes for breakfast. Yay! I took two pancakes, prayed, then started to eat.

"U-umm…" Liechtenstein trailed.

"Hmm?" I asked. I can't really talk. My mouth is full.

"B-big brother cares about you…" Liechtenstein said. Eh? What was that for exactly ._." ?

"Mm— mmm…" I just nodded. Liechtenstein smiled and stood up. She picked up her plate and eating utensils. Oh. She's done eating already.

"I'll just go wash this and then return back to my room." she said.

"Oh okay." I said with a smile. "See ya, Liechtenstein~"

"See you too, Ms. Michiko." Liechtenstein turned around and left. I'm confused. What was _that_ for?

* * *

After I finished my meal, I went to the garden. The garden really is fascinating. There's so many pretty flowers. It's a good place where to take a walk in the morning. I stopped when I saw… targets. So this is where Vash practices target shooting. I went to one of the targets and looked at it curiously. I don't know why but the red circle in the middle makes me want to stare at. Boy, I do have a weird brain.

"You better move out of the way if you don't want me to shoot you."

It was Vash's voice. I turned around quickly. He was ready to fire… at me ._." . Plus, he looks mad. I got scared and put my hands in front of me as a sign of surrender.

"Uh… uhh… no." I said. "I—I was just looking. But I really have nothing to do here… so I'm gonna go. Byebye." I said quickly and walked away. Before I can even go farther from the place, I felt him hold tight to my wrist. I stopped and slowly turned to face him.

"Is there something in me that's bothering you?" he asked seriously. I got shocked.

"Wha-what?" I asked nervously.

"Is there something in me that's bothering you?" he said slowly. I don't understand anything. What… what's going on?

"Whenever I look at you, you turn away." He started. "Whenever I get near you, you move away. Now, you just saw me, you wanted to leave? Did I do something wrong to you?" He tightened his grip on my wrist. He looked really serious. I bit my lip. I've never seen him look so… madly tense. I—I'm scared. I let some tears spill.

"I-it's nothing like that…" I explained, trying not to cry anymore. "I—I just don't… know how… to act… when I'm with… you…" . He loosened his hold on me. I paused, trying to find a way how to explain things:

"Whenever I'm with you, I feel like that… I will do something that- that will make me look st-stupid. And sometimes I... react wi-without thinking. I… just don't know how to… handle things like this. I j-just don't know w-what to do. I just want you… not to have… a bad impression on me." I looked down while blushing madly. I've just confessed it to him. I… I just did it! I feel relieved like some heavy load was taken off me.

"Hn. You-you think you're th-the only one?" he said. I looked at him. He turned his head to the side… blushing. He slid his hand from my wrist to hold my hand.

"F-from now on! We-we'll take things slowly!" he said, his red face turning a shade darker. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wha-what?" he asked, looking at me.

"You-you look so cute just now!" I said, laughing. We seemed to have remembered the time when he said the same thing to me. He laughed with me. I don't feel shy nor nervous with him anymore. It warms up my heart to be with him without worrying...

"Wow~~ you two make a good couple, don'cha'~~?" I heard Prima's voice said. We looked around but she wasn't anywhere to be found. "Uhh… up here." she added to let us know where she is. Vash and I looked up. She was looking at us from the window... from her room.

"Aaacck! How long have you been there?!" Vash said, embarrassed and irritated at the same time.

"Oh don't worry. I only saw, like, everything." Prima gave her provoking grin again. My face burned with embarrassment. What the hell? Who would've thought that this place is just near Prima's room… . I can just die now! She's gonna be teasing us non stop with what she saw!!

"Argh!!" Vash shouted in frustration. He pointed his gun to Prima.

"V-Vash!" I exclaimed nervously. I looked at the gun then at Prima, scared for what might happen.

"What? But she—" Vash tried to explain.

"Well, it wasn't my fault that I heard you two outside, you know? Besides, at least I know now that you two are lovey dovey~" Prima defended herself with her smug. I frowned at Prima. Does she have a break from teasing?

"Wanna help me get her pay?" Vash asked me with a grin.

I grinned back. "You bet." _This is gonna be a riot_, I thought while smiling.

"Aw! You're not being fair!There's two of you and I'm alone!" Prima said with a fake pout.

"With all what you've done, I think it's just fair." Vash said. I giggled. Then Vash and I stormed to Prima's room… while holding hands, laughing our way ready to charge my friend who helped us... someway.

— END —

* * *

A/N: I already have died first sentence D8. I'll admit, I liked writing this -////- . But it's so cheesy D8 . Yeah yeah, just don't tease me anymore. Hope you people enjoyed my fic *bows*. Reviews are appreciated. No, seriously, no matter how short your reviews are going to be. I'm going to use them as inspiration and/or help in writing future fics~

*Notes:

~ Zelli-dono is Prima. From now on, Zelli's name will be Prima, okay?

~ Michiko, nickname Michi, is me -////- . Yeah...


End file.
